


Overwhelmed

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, anxiety about school and future, highschool!au, small panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke’s hands are shacking and Naruto reaches forward before he can even say hello to wrap his hands around Sasuke’s. The other looks horrible, tired, worn and beat. It looks like he hasn’t slept in days. It has a frown tugging down Naruto’s lips as he waits for an explanation as to why Sasuke decided to show up at 1AM on a school night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

Sasuke’s hands are shacking and Naruto reaches forward before he can even say hello to wrap his hands around Sasuke’s. The other looks horrible, tired, worn and beat. It looks like he hasn’t slept in days. It has a frown tugging down Naruto’s lips as he waits for an explanation as to why Sasuke decided to show up at 1AM on a school night.

“I screwed up,” he mutters, eyes blinking like he’s trying to get everything in focus. A hand is tugged from Naruto’s so he can run his shaky fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what to do.”

Naruto has no idea what he’s talking about. He’s never seen Sasuke fall apart like this. There is always a look of pride on his face, shoulders held high and hair perfect. This is the complete opposite. Sasuke looks defeated and messy and like he could collapse at any moment.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s free hand goes to cup Sasuke’s cheek. The other doesn’t hesitate to press closer to Naruto’s hand. “What are you talking about? What happened?”

“It’s too much,” Sasuke mutters. He looks a little more relaxed now that Naruto’s touching him. This has Naruto tugging him closer, arms slipping around him, one around his waist and the other in his hair. Sasuke has no problem pressing his face to Naruto’s neck, like he’s trying to block the whole world out.

The hallway isn’t really the place for something like this so Naruto walks Sasuke into the apartment a little further so he can kick the door shut. Sasuke doesn’t make any move to pull away from him but Naruto thinks they should probably move to the couch and he says as such. Sasuke nods reluctantly, pulling away enough to allow Naruto to lead him to the couch. Once there, he has no problem curling into Naruto’s side.

“Sasuke, what happened?” Naruto tries again. Sasuke sighs against his neck, shifting so he can look at Naruto. It pains Naruto to see the tired look he gets, the defeated shine to Sasuke’s dark eyes. He’s never seen the other like this.

“I’m doing too much,” Sasuke mutters and Naruto can hear the shame in his voice. Sasuke’s obviously ashamed and horrified to even admit such a thing. Naruto doesn’t waste time pressing his hand to Sasuke’s cheek again, leaning forward to press a comforting kiss to his lips.

“I think a good night sleep will help, S’uke.” It’s obvious the other is about to complain, say that he can’t afford to sleep. He obviously hasn’t been sleeping much lately. Naruto doesn’t miss the way he drifts off in class. “No. I think you need to sleep tonight and then tomorrow I’ll help you with some of your applications. I mean, I know where you live and stuff so I can fill out some of the forms for you. We can do this tomorrow, Sasuke. I know you can get through it.”

“But what if I can’t,” Sasuke replies. The shaking of his hands hasn’t stopped and Naruto grabs both with his free hand, giving them a squeeze of reassurance. It’s only early December and Sasuke is already like this. Naruto can’t image what its’ going to be like the later they get in the school year.

“What are you even talking about, Sasuke? You’re Sasuke fucking Uchiha, you can do anything. At least that’s what you told me freshman year when we first met.” Naruto shoots Sasuke a small smile and he gets one reluctant in return.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Naruto nods his head in answer, leaning forward so their foreheads are pressed together. Dark eyes close at the touch and Sasuke takes in a deep breath.

“You did and I now that you were totally right even if I didn’t want to admit it then.” There’s a fond smile on his lips now.

“Tch, you’re an idiot.”

And it looks like Sasuke is back to normal. At least as back to normal as he can be in this state. A good night sleep will do him good and then Naruto will help them out with some of his applications and Sasuke can do whatever he needs to.

“Jerk,” Naruto mutters. Sasuke opens his eyes so he can look at Naruto, eyes shining with appreciation. The look has Naruto’s heart fluttering in his chest. “I think you need to get some sleep. We have school tomorrow.”

Sasuke nods his head, standing up from Naruto’s couch. He’s still in his jeans from earlier and Naruto goes to grab him a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Sasuke nods in appreciation.

Once he’s dressed and in bed, he curls up in Naruto’s arms, cheek pressed against Naruto’s chest.

“Thanks,” he mutters quietly. Naruto’s arms tighten around Sasuke, lips pressing against his hair.

“I’m always here for you, Sasuke,” Naruto mutters into his hair.

The ‘I love you’ is a given as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke is currently apply for college, taking five advance placement classes, and midterms while still participating in sports (indoor track is his winter sport) and clubs. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme!


End file.
